All I Need
by Faith Accompli
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa come to an agreement, Andromeda watches at first. (non-graphic incest)


**All I Need**  
by Faith Accompli.

_Disclaimer - _characters recognisable from HP books 1-5 belong to Rowling. What tiny fragments of plot may be found are mine.  
_Notes - _this may or mayn't be continued. Um. I don't know. Depends. I have some of a following part finished, and something like a plot that would follow through to the end, but I have too many stories and not enough focus. If I do go on, it'll follow Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa to wherever their feet take them.  
_Warning thingy - _this is set just after Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts. (In this, they're triplets. If such a thought disturbs you utterly, then. Um. Go'way? It seems plausible that they could be, if it's taken into account that Andromeda's the middle child and she has Tonks--she can't be much younger than Bellatrix, who Snape hung 'round with and who left school when Sirius was...fifteen? Ish? Anyway.) Incestuous themes. 

* * *

I saw it first. 

You wouldn't think so, just looking at the dynamics within our family... who likes who, who loves who, who tolerates my existence and who doesn't, but I knew it was going to happen long before their little boyfriends did, before our dear mother did, before father knew a thing, before they were even aware of it. 

Despite the fact that I'm an outsider in my own family--or perhaps _because_ of it--I was the one to see the signs. They've hated me all my life because I dared to exist, because I actually came _between_ them--because I'm not like them and I never will be. 

I'm glad, though. I don't want to be like them, they're sick. 

*

I don't just mean their hatred of Muggleborns, or their hatred of Gryffindors, their hatred of everything that's noble and good and pure in this world--I mean them. We're damn near royalty with our money, our connections, our history--before the burning times I'm fairly sure that we were royalty, although the adults don't like to speak to us of it until we're considered old enough to understand. I'm sure Bellatrix and Narcissa would understand _perfectly_ well, they're as twisted as the rest of our family is. Point is, isn't incest wrong?

Oh, I know, purebloods have to keep their bloodlines just that--pure--and there's only so many of us. I've heard lecture upon lecture from Aunt Araminta on the subject, and she was the least-vocal of our lot about it, too busy playing in politics to spend time with the kiddies. So we're very careful about who we marry, and marrying your _cousin_ is considered both hazardous and in poor taste. Sleeping with your sister, on the other hand? 

They started up just after we got back from our first year at Hogwarts, two days into our summer holiday. Mother was still at school finishing up report-cards, father was out doing whatever father did, and they had reverted to childhood the moment they ran out into the enchanted garden. I was reading on the window-seat in the room we shared, the room that conveniently overlooked the back gardens and the stables, and although I had started An Ethical Society with intention of reading through 'til tea... well, what happened then tore my attention away from the book and it fell to the floor unnoticed. 

"Hurry _up_, Bella," Narcissa had called back gleefully as she reached the biggest cherry tree, ducking under the winter branch and around the trunk to peer out coyly at her twin, our sister, the one who truly epitomised our family. I didn't doubt they were twins in the slightest. They--we--hadn't been called triplets since we first walked, if we had been before that. One ice and one ink, they were still twins, and I was nothing to them. Mother's friends referred to us as 'the adorable Black twins and their sister', but after seeing what they did that day, I was glad for that degree of separation. 

"'Cissa, darling, we can't all have the foresight to kick off our shoes and take to our heels," Bellatrix answered, pausing a moment to pull her shoes off and throw them into the fishpond. Then she ran, catching up to Narcissa as the blonde was reaching up to pluck a handful of cherries from summer, pulling her down. They tumbled to the straw the garden-elves had laid down the previous night, and that was the moment it all truly started. 

*

She landed lightly beneath Bella, cherries falling from her grasp as they rolled over in one of their little tussles for temporary dominance, first her sister on top and then she with the raven-haired girl beneath her, their robes already in a state of disarray that wasn't uncommon when they weren't on public view, hers hiked up past her knees as she leaned forward. Already her hands were moving to attack, to tickle Bella until the older squealed for mercy, but this time Bella caught her wrist--slowly, but firmly. 

"You look like an angel with the sun through your hair," Bella said quietly, her other hand coming up to tweak one of the half-curled tendrils that reached nearly to Narcissa's waist. 

"An angel?" she giggled, shaking her head in negation but oddly touched by the compliment. Bella had meant it in the good way, she always did. "I wouldn't have thought you knew what an angel was." 

"What do _you_ know?" the question was flung at her in challenge, daring beneath the casual air of it. 

"I know you," she answered. She knew Bellatrix like no one else did, not like Mum did, or like Rodolphus did. She was the one that Bella went to first, as she first went to Bella. "I know you, 'cause you're mine." 

"Am I, then?" Bella squirmed beneath her, twisting, and in the blink of an eye she was on her back in the straw once more, this time landing heavy on her back. 

Something changed in Bella's gaze then, dark blue shining with a sudden understanding as Narcissa gasped for breath. She thought she would get lost in those eyes, she would die there in the garden as she lay, but it wouldn't matter at all... Bella would die with her. Bella was hers, but she belonged to her sister too. Everything that she and Lucius had done that past year, every kiss and every touch, the feelings he stirred in her were nothing compared to what she did now. In time the love she and Lucius shared would grow stronger and stronger, but here--now--there was only them. 

What she felt was wrong... and she liked it. 

*

"And I'm yours if you want me," 'Cissa promised softly, dark eyelashes fluttering a moment and hiding those ice-blue eyes from her. Bellatrix had always been the one to take the first step, but it had been Narcissa who would say the words to set her off--Narcissa who was always with her. Rodolphus was a lovely boy, but she would still sneak off with 'Cissa, avoiding him in favour of discussing him with her sister. 'Cissa was hers, always hers, and she always would be. In time they would do what all good pureblood girls did: marry a good boy and provide an heir to their estate--but that wouldn't come between them. 

She nodded, resting light fingertips on 'Cissa's shoulder as she leaned over and, daring, dropped a swift kiss on her twin's lips. "Who wouldn't?" 

"Andromeda," 'Cissa laughed quietly when Bella lay beside her in the garden, their fingers entwined and their heads close together, close enough that now 'Cissa stole a kiss, this time cherry-flavoured, for they had remembered their loot after long moments dwelling on the change of things between them. "She's not like us." 

"Not naughty or not beautiful?" 

"Both." 

Cherry blossoms rained down on them now as the wind picked up, a rare summer storm increasing in its intensity as their lips met once more, as the taste of her sister danced and lingered on her tongue. "I don't think we should tell anyone," Narcissa said then, meeting her gaze unerringly. "They wouldn't understand, and they wouldn't want to." 

"It stays our secret," she promised. She was the passionate one, all fire in her spirit, but Narcissa was more ice than the frost-covered branches above their heads were. Narcissa was the one who thought things through, so she didn't have to. If it seemed like a good idea to her twin, that was often good enough for her... "As long as it lasts." 

"You don't think we'll be forever?" 'Cissa sounded hurt, sitting up and pouting in disapproval but not walking away. 'Cissa would never walk away from her. 

"We'll _always_ be. I just don't know how long we can keep Mum from finding out," she murmured, getting to her knees and glancing down. The ground was cold beneath her, but she hadn't noticed until that moment. Fragments of ice were melting in her hair and her feet were dirty. Her fingers and lips were stained with cherry juice, but now she was freezing inside. 

Confusion whirled her mind around, unspoken fear reared its ugly head. She had kissed her sister... and her sister had kissed her. They wouldn't be able to go back to how things were before--innocent, disgustingly innocent, except all that time she hadn't been, and Narcissa probably hadn't been either. She'd tiptoed around her little fantasies for fear that this would be the one thing they didn't share, the one time their tastes would differ, but she'd still held hands between class and at the dinner table. She still hugged her sister daily for no reason and fell asleep in her arms each night. 

It wouldn't change. She wouldn't let it change. 

*

The sky had darkened around them while her sister had been lost in thought. She pulled Bella up with a little frown as thunder rolled and cracked over them, and when Bella came back to herself she brushed a kiss over her twin's ice-cold cheek. "We should go inside before we're struck by lightning," she whispered as the voice of reason, drawing Bella out from under the tree. 

"Hah," Bella grinned at her, some sort of internal resolution made, taking her hand and spinning her in place as their father did to their mother on the dance floor. "Don't care about lighting, it can't do a thing to me." 

The chiding, mocking words about not tempting fate that she had been about to speak died on her tongue as the sky caught fire above her, deafening them not even a second later and scaring them senseless as the ground shook, as the cherry tree burst into flame and hot ashes rained down on them from overhead. 

"Forget I said anything," Bella shook her head, backing them away a step, another, and as one they turned and ran for the house. 

Once inside they began to shed their dirty, wet and singed clothing, discarding their robes in a heap near the stairs. Examining her dirty feet with a little sneer, Narcissa led the way upstairs and Bella followed in her footsteps, both of them careful to only step on the white parts of the carpet so the house elves would notice the filth and clean it up at once. 

"Maybe we should have a bath," she ventured as they reached the top of the stairs, and Bella agreed as they skipped into their bedroom past Andromeda, who regarded them with horror. 

"Go away, Andy. Like you've never been dirty before," Bella muttered and shoved the redhead away when she moved to stop them, or say something to them. "'Cissa, after you," 

"My lady," 'Cissa curtseyed demurely and walked through the door Bella held open for her, throwing her skirt out with uncanny aim to land on Andromeda's head. A squeal of outrage met their ears and Bella closed the door firmly, jamming it shut with Andromeda's wooden make-up box. 

"Stupid sister," Bella grumbled as the tub filled. "Don't need her at all." 

"Do you need anyone?" she teased gently, testing the water with a toe that was less dirty than it had been before she wiped her feet on the carpet, shedding her blouse and knickers to slip in a second later. 

"You." Her dark twin shrugged in resignation as she too hopped into the hot water scented with jasmine. 

"As you should," she slid forward to trace her way along Bella's shoulder with the tip of her tongue, watching and waiting for the right response. Her sister sighed, leaned into her embrace, and she knew that she needn't worry. Even when they married, even when they had whatever children they had, when they had husbands and families of their own--she would still have her Bella. "You know I need you too." 

* * *


End file.
